Espèce de zèbre !
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: "C'est comme si tu étais un zèbre dans un troupeau de chevaux. Les chevaux, ils aiment pas les rayures, alors ils voudront les effacer. - Mais moi, je veux les garder, mes rayures ! - T'inquiète ! Je vais t'apprendre à les attraper." UA humain dans lequel Castiel est un surdoué, ou zèbre comme le dit Gabriel.


**Espèce de zèbre !**

Depuis qu'il était petit, Castiel n'avait jamais été comme les autres. Honnêtement, il aurait fallu que sa famille soit aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Depuis quand les enfants normaux restaient-ils à tourner autour d'un marronnier au lieu d'aller s'amuser avec les autres au moment de la récréation ?

Castiel aurait voulu être comme les autres. Au moins pour qu'on arrête de le trouver bizarre. Parce que tout le monde le trouvait bizarre, même les adultes ! Il avait vu la tête de la maîtresse lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué que oui, il savait déjà lire, et est-ce qu'elle pourrait arrêter d'essayer de le faire s'intéresser à Trotro le petit âne, parce que même Alice au Pays des Merveilles, c'était moins nul ?

Ce jour-là, la maîtresse avait appelé ses parents, et il y avait eu plein de cris et de discussions à la maison. Castiel ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il avait juste dit la vérité !

Depuis, ses parents ne l'avaient plus regardé comme avant. Avant, ils souriaient et rigolaient quand Castiel disait quelque chose que les enfants normaux ne disaient pas, déclarant qu'il était en avance, qu'il était curieux et que c'était bien.

Mais après, ils avaient changé. Et tout ça, c'était à cause de deux mots que Castiel n'avait pas bien compris, et qui l'effrayaient un peu : _enfant surdoué_.

Castiel ne s'était pas senti particulièrement bouleversé par le fait de sauter deux classes : au moins, la nouvelle maîtresse ne l'obligeait pas à s'intéresser à Trotro le petit âne. Mais les autres élèves ne voulaient pas le laisser tranquille : ils lui tournaient autour, le traitant de petit génie et de bébé et lui volaient ses affaires alors qu'il détestait ça.

Pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas le laisser tranquille ?

Il en avait parlé à ses parents, à la maîtresse, au psychologue qu'il allait voir le mercredi et qu'il aimait bien parce qu'il le laissait jouer avec la figurine du Surfer d'Argent qu'il avait sur son bureau. Ils lui avaient tous dit la même chose : « Tu dois t'intégrer. »

Mais lui, il ne voulait pas s'intégrer. Il voulait que les autres le laissent tranquille.

Il en avait discuté avec Gabriel. Gabriel, c'était le troisième de ses grands frères, mais aux yeux de Castiel, il méritait la médaille d'or des grands frères qui existaient depuis le Big Bang. Gabriel aussi, c'était un _enfant surdoué_, mais au contraire de Castiel, il était un peu plus normal, parce qu'il avait été invité à un anniversaire deux fois pendant l'année.

Avec Gabriel, Castiel pouvait parler de choses vraiment importantes, comme les étoiles qui étaient peut-être les morts qui regardaient les vivants par des trous dans le ciel, les pies qui comptaient au nombre des espèces animales les plus intelligentes, le film _Balto, chien des neiges _qui était le film le plus génial de Universal Pictures et qui gagnerait si le Surfer d'Argent se battait avec Wolverine.

« Si tu veux survivre, Cassie, il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose. Les autres, ils seront toujours après toi ! » avait assené Gabriel avec toute la sagesse de ses neuf ans.

« Mais pourquoi ? » s'était écrié le gamin désespéré.

« Parce qu'ils voient que tu n'es pas comme eux. C'est comme si tu étais un zèbre dans un troupeau de chevaux. Les chevaux, ils aiment pas les rayures, alors ils te laisseront pas tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent. »

« Je veux pas ! Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit d'avoir des rayures ? »

« Parce que les autres, ils veulent pas. T'inquiète ! La parade, je l'ai pigée depuis des lustres et si tu fais pareil, tu va les attraper comme il faut. »

Tout comme Castiel, Gabriel ne comprenait pas les autres. Mais il savait très bien ce qui les faisait réagir : pas besoin de comprendre, il fallait juste faire ceci ou cela, ne pas se mettre en avant, imiter les gens normaux dans la vie de tous les jours. Comme la mouche qui se déguisait en guêpe pour ne pas se faire manger par les oiseaux.

C'était vite devenu un jeu entre eux. Arriver à avoir l'air le plus normal possible, et à la fin de la journée, on comptait un point pour chaque action normale comptabilisée : avoir discuté plus d'une minute avec telle personne, ne pas avoir effrayé la maîtresse en faisant étalage de ses capacités, être allé à telle fête alors qu'il y avait des façons moins stupides de passer le temps.

Des fois, Castiel avait peur. Peur de devenir normal sans le savoir. Mais Gabriel l'avait toujours rassuré.

« C'est pas parce qu'elle sont couvertes de peinture blanche que tes rayures ne sont plus là ! »

Oui, Gabriel, c'était la crème des grands frères. Avec lui, Castiel pouvait être comme il était, Gabriel le comprenait, parce que lui aussi était différent, ils étaient mieux que Batman et Robin contre le Joker, ils étaient deux zèbres face au reste du monde.

Castiel avait grandi, un jeune homme d'apparence banale, entreprenant de brillantes études, peut-être juste un tout petit peu renfermé, mais se coulant parfaitement dans le moule. Cachant soigneusement ses rayures de zèbre.

Avec le temps, ses liens avec sa famille s'étaient distendus. Bien sûr, il les aimait et gardait contact avec eux, mais la seule vraie personne avec laquelle il entretenait une relation profonde, ça restait son frère aîné. Son unique bouclier contre le monde, car peu importait à quel point il lui arrivait de se sentir seul, inadapté en dépit de tous ses efforts, Gabriel était toujours là.

Il ne s'embêtait pas à nouer de relations de quelque sorte avec ceux qui l'entouraient. Il n'en éprouvait nullement l'envie, et puis, il n'en avait nul besoin.

Il vivait seul, il étudiait seul, il se débrouillait seul. Avec de temps en temps son frère. Il était bien comme ça.

Sa grande distraction, c'était d'aller à la bibliothèque. C'était là qu'il avait rencontré Dean.

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient aperçus était pour le moins… mémorable. Castiel était tranquillement occupé à feuilleter un recueil de poèmes, lorsque Dean lui était rentré dedans. Exactement, rentré dedans. Soi-disant parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et _quel espèce d'abruti reste debout alors qu'il y a des chaises pour s'asseoir ?_

L'affaire aurait pu en rester là si Dean n'avait pas été accompagné de son frère, Sam. Lequel avait été horriblement embarrassé par l'incident et avait insisté pour faire amende honorable.

Castiel avait vu tout de suite que Sam n'était pas comme les autres. Lui aussi était un zèbre, sauf qu'il cachait assez mal ses rayures. Forcément, il avait éprouvé de la curiosité envers le jeune homme.

Il n'avait pas regretté sa décision de rester en contact. Sam et lui étaient _pareils_. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui à l'exception de Gabriel – et encore, il n'était pas sûr que ça compte puisqu'ils avaient dormi dans la même chambre pendant douze ans.

Il avait très vite découvert que tous ceux voulant devenir ami avec Sam devaient recevoir d'abord l'approbation de Dean. Car s'il y avait bien une chose avec laquelle ne plaisantait pas l'aîné des Winchester, c'était son petit frère. Blesser Sam ? C'était signer son arrêt de mort, ni plus ni moins. Ça expliquait pourquoi le jeune homme exhibait ses rayures, vu qu'à la moindre menace, il n'avait qu'à siffler pour que le lion surgisse à la rescousse.

Dean protégeait Sam, à sa manière, tout comme Gabriel avait protégé Castiel, à sa manière. Rien que pour ça, Castiel avait été tout mûr pour prendre en affection le blond amateur de rock.

Mais le facteur décisif, c'avait été son acceptation.

Les parents de Castiel, ses professeurs, son psychologue, aucun n'avait réellement compris Castiel. Et cette absence de compréhension avait dressé un mur qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait pris la peine d'escalader.

Dean non plus ne comprenait pas Castiel. Mais lui sautait par-dessus le mur et insistait pour que Castiel ne le renvoie pas là d'où il venait. Il voulait comprendre Castiel, pas que Castiel le comprenne.

C'était le premier à faire ça.

Pour la première fois, Castiel pouvait enfin montrer ses rayures à quelqu'un d'autre que son frère.

Et Dean ne voulait pas que ses rayures s'effacent.

**Le terme "zèbre" désigne une personne surdouée dans le livre de Jeanne Siaud-Facchin Trop intelligent pour être heureux ? L'adulte surdoué. Ceci est un message à tous les zèbres qui me liront : soyez fiers de vos rayures !**


End file.
